


The Shit Romance

by Ghostlnnit



Category: non fandom, shit fandom
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Crack Fic, F/F, Piss kink, dont ask why i did this, dont post another site, orginally posted on wattpad obviously, shit kink, this gross why are u hgere, why are you here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1969-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlnnit/pseuds/Ghostlnnit
Summary: Ro and Max went on a date and poopy happend
Relationships: Ro x Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this ???

max n robnel wnet our for a date.  
it was fun


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o;'czd[\'kdfgsa`sfghji;o'p\

THEN  
ronel said  
"poopy poo poo?"  
and mac  
said excitecly  
"PEE POO POO! !! FUCK ME HARD"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d̶̛̛̳͓̝̟̮̞̫͚͎͔͖̹̥͆̍̇̽̆̈́̔͋͜S̸̛̝͚̠͔̝̬̙̃͑̃̉́̅͜D̷̢̧͙̘̟̻̯̞͇̉̈́́͛̿̄͠ͅͅŪ̶̥̳̳͇͖̖͕̜̱͓̆̎̊͆͆̏̎̎̈́͝͠Ï̵̡̛͙̹̈̃̂͝͝Ş̶̱̮͔̖̆̈́̄̐͐̾̚͝͝Ĥ̸̪̺͍̲͇͉̘̱̘̙̙͍̎͗̏̒̀͑͛͌̃͋͘Ḩ̷̨͚͇̞̗͉̯̗̥̠̇ḵ̸̡͕̼̊̽̚y̸̨͕̤̯̤̘̰̭̘̬̩̟̖̖͋͊̈̽̈̈́̂̚͜͠͝7̵̺̍̄̃̽̉͘͘̚̕͝7̸͎̰̽̈̑͒̋͒̏̒̿̕̕y̶̮̱͛̑͋̉̓̏̐͑̈́͋͗̿͘͘,̸̡̨̭̯̮̟̮̘̖̑́̽͋̍̑̽͆͌̚͜͝͠k̵̢̛͍̰̬̼͚̥͍̲͓͍̤̺̩͉̓̂͊̏̂̈́̏̏͊̐͛,̸̪͆̓̆̂̓̔̇̈̈́̐͘͝͠k̴̬̖͇̀̄͝ķ̸̧̛̛̛͈̬̞͈̪̖̲͕̘̰͗̂̂̽͋̄̈́̎̀͠ͅͅǫ̴̜̩̐̏̅̓̂ǫ̶̲̪͒͂̂͂̇̆̀̕̕ͅ

Then they went to the bedroom together.,.but.,ronel had smth in mind ;) that max didnt know!  
As you can see, ronel is having a explosive diarrhea, because she ate some afwul mexican food and cried for a bit. Since ronel is so very white.


	4. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ų̸̛̛̛̭̖̺̥̙̳̳̰̥͉̺̩̒̔̉͗̐̓̇͆̇͌̂̀̇͂̈̋̈͗͒̿͒́̔̇͗̾̃̽̓̆̄͑̏̉̔̓̿̈̓̎́̇͛̈́̑̽͗̐͐͂̽͊͛̈́̇̀̅̔͒̐̇̌͛̈́͊̇̈́̄̀̈́̆̀̂̌͐̌͛̆̽̂͑̇͑̒̂̃͂͂̅̅̋͗̈́͆̈́̂̂͛͊͒̊́̈́͊̊̍͒͑̾̐̄̐̑͊́́͋̈́̓̑͋̇͑̐̂̐̽̌͆͒̐̈́͗̔̂̔͋́̈́̋̇͆̽͛̍̿̈͊̈́̏̐̎͛̋́̂́̅͗̈̔͋͊̔̈́̉̓́͊̌̒͐̈́̅͐̇̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠w̵̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̫̟̘̭̖̙̭̱̖̱͍̟̲̼̱̗̯͍͕̤͇̭̜͚̼̮̞̺͖̻̰̳̣͔̹̫̟̖̰̜̜̘̱͍͈̖͇͉̲͖̖̝͖͚͍͇̹̟͉̞̱̳̮͈͓̮̦̘̜̺̖͉̻̗͍̱͕͈̣̩̟̮̳͍̜̣͙̟̠̲͎̦̫͈̜͇̣̭̰̥͔͇͓̻̫͓͗̈́̏̓̊͐̑̂͂̈́́̑͑̃̆͗̌̇̅̀̽́̓̓̆̈̐͊̇͊̄̓̽̒̌̍͊̃̾̇̎́̒̿̏̅̒̇̿̆͆̋͆͐̃͒̔͑͑͊̍̏̀͑̓͐̌̿͛̐͛͊̃͌̌́͂̈́̄͊̍̾̌̄̓̅̍̾̇̏̉̏̄͆̑͊͗͒̉͋͌̆̽̿̍̅̇̾̏͗̓̈́̋͛̒̒̄̀͊̉̋̽͑̂͌̐͌͋̀͗̾̆̎̅͊̈́͛̅͛͐̇͗̀̓̈́͐̽̃̐̈̊͗̾̿̃͊̓͂̆̃̾̆̌̈̒̏̿̊͆̎̐͆̅̅̉̀̓̉̑̅͆͑̀̃͐͌͋̈̓̄̓͒̉͆͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̶̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̢̛̙̭͚͔̬͔̳͕̤͎͉͚͇̬͙̙̻̦͖̻̠̰̠͚͉̲͔͔̥̪͖̖͔͎͍̥̻̹̳̺̥̜̩̹̪͔̬͓̪̗͕͈̝̱̘͈̳͈͇̺̞̰̩͖̣̮͎̥̹͔͎̔͒̃̀̃̌͋͐̓͊̐͌̔̉̋̊͛͐̍͑͆͛̉̊̐̀̌́̌̓͐͑̾̍͑̃̓͐̑̾̋̎̈́̈́͛̐̇͗̆̿͗̒̀̉̌̍͋̈́̒̿͒̔̈́̓̔̀̚͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ

Ronel was fartig abit, and max was getting kinda exictred because of it.  
What ROnel didnt know is that mxa has a big fetish thats is shit !!!! AND FARTING OMG  
"Hot" was all max could think about when ronel was farting.,.<3  
"such a lovely sound !!" max whispered to herself in a exicted tone.


	5. 6

"bud just so u know im a hard top tho" Ronel said with a dead tone in her pip squek chim punk voice.  
"bruh. im a ntento switch, this is easy" Max said monotonly while *switching in to a literal nitendo switch*  
"um. can you not>?" Ronel said. "shilo is onna interput our sex. thats kinda sad"  
"ok" max swctehd in to a human again.  
"this is some freaky shit. hot" Ronel


	6. 7

Max n Ronel started mking oit. Things were getting steamy~~!!   
Max was already on her back in the bed, waiting for ronel to get her mind together.  
"Ok max this is gonna get weird, but.,.trust me?? and close yours eyes ?" Ronel said in chim punk voice.  
"Um.,Yeah sure why not, ill trust you, after all we are aboit to have sex !" Max said and closed her eyes, waiting exitecly.  
ROnel squated (liek a true slav) over Max's face.  
"um. ts kinda getting stinky here ??"


	7. Chapter 7

And suddely!!  
SHIT  
Shit was all max could see.  
and taste, and hear !  
She opened her mouth just to taste that amazing taste of ronel's poop.  
it was runny and watery!! so tasty !!  
and chunks of the mexican food that ronel ate earlier.,.it was so good to swallow !   
Max moaned happily and ronel just went "Uh."  
and started pissinG!!!! In max's open mouth!!   
She was so overwhelmed, tatsing bitter and salty at the same time !!  
"Ronel.,.would you give the honors of sucking your dick ??? That you will put in your shit so i can lick it off??" Max whispered with exitment.  
Ronel blushing madly, nodded quickly and put her dick in to the shit that was left on the floor. 

She groaned loudly after max licked a strip of shit off her dick.,.the feeling ! It was so godly, and amazing !


	8. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick question, why are you here ???

After a few sucking Ronel came inside max's polish mouth.  
Max said "O mój boże Ronel, twój penis jest tak świetny!! I to jeszcze z biegunką!! "  
Ronel just looked at her. "Why did you just speak spicy gibberish after we had sex?"  
"was it really sex if you only shat and pissed on my face and then i sucked your dick??"  
After a few moments of silence Ronl just went "Yeah i guess"  
"You know. We could do it another time if you wanted.,.?" Max asked shily, hiding her face (whcih is covered in shit and piss, and also cum) behind her hands and looking away to the side.  
"Um.,Yeah sure,." ROnel said dumbfounded. She definetly expected this is gonna be a one stand or smth. not a reapeated thing.  
"Besides, if its not sex then better for me. I can make our lord and saviour Jesus very happy with me not sinning! And not wasting a single inch of free food ! OH GOD RONEL" Max Moaned with delight at her realisation of not sinning to Jesus Christ.  
"Um, thats a bit weird buddy."  
"yeah ur right lol sorry."  
Ronel Helped max stand up and then they departed away.   
Max was hapilly thinking about how she's gonna do more stuff to ronel when they meet again>  
Ronel just wanted to go home and sleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> contrats, u get a cookie for reaidng thsi shit :cookie:   
> everyone in this fic gave consent i think maybe


End file.
